


Nest-ling

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Bad Family AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, if you don't like it don't read it, remember there's only one sans actually here, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: one of the kids decides to visit the nest at Red's place





	Nest-ling

Red kinda figured out the kids would head in here when they needed a little one on one time.

He smirked at the little girl sitting there, playing with her hair, “heya, sweetie. what’s up?”

“Uncle Bones…” she pouted, looking sad, “I wanted to go in today. Is that okay?”

“mmn, lemme think,” he smiled, sitting down in the pile of cushy blankets and pillows, “yeah, i got time, buuuuuut~” Red was gonna have a little fun since the kid wasn’t upset or anything, “you gotta get yourself in.”

He opened his mouth and pointed, giving her the idea where to start. She nodded and looked determined, making him roll his eye lights in amusement.

The tiny hands go in , and her head, before Red helps her along with a strong swallow. This is going a little slower than when he does it himself, but it’s fun to play with the kids a bit. This one’s tenacious and hops a little to push her torso in.

Red almost chokes at that shoving, but it makes him swallow again and then she’s off the ground. He breathes slowly through his nasal cavity, watching her little feet kicking in the air, then gives a few more swallows. There, it’s done, and the kid is curling up with a giggle, “Did I do good, Uncle Bones?”

“yeah, kiddo, real good,” he sighs, leaning back into the comfortable surroundings. “you sure you’re okay, though?”

“Yeah!” the little girl snuggles into her surroundings. “Best nap spot ever. Mama says I’m too old for naps but you always let me!”

“heheh, that’s cause ya never get too old for naps,” Red gave her a pat on the back. “let’s get to it. sleep tight.”

“You too!” she replied, yawning a little, “g’night.”

Closing his sockets, Red gave a last small laugh before dozing off.


End file.
